My First Encounter with the Weeping Angels
by Laura's TARDIS
Summary: This is about the 10th Doctor and me and an encounter with the Weeping Angels.  This is my first attempt at this sort of thing so please feel free to make comments. Enjoy!   There is more of this to come!
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a sofa in the TARDIS, watching the Doctor pulling levers and pushing buttons. I watch him and smile to myself, remembering all the wonderful adventures I have had with this amazing man. Some were extraordinary, like when we went for a holiday on a planet where the sky was purple and the grass tasted like honey, and other times I truly thought I was going to die, like when the Daleks invaded Earth and we had to stop them. Throughout my travels I have come to realise that I am in love with this incredible man.

The TARDIS jolts and I am snapped out of my daydreaming. I jump off the sofa and head over to the Doctor, who is running around the console faster than ever. The TARDIS jolts again and we both go flying.

'What's going on?' I shout.

The Doctor is already back at the console. He didn't seem to hear me. The TARDIS jolts again, harder than previous times and lets out a long, sick sounding groan.

'Why is it doing that?' I ask.

'Hold down that lever there!' he orders, pointing to a small green lever to my right. I do as he says and the TARDIS shrieks and begins to shudder and jolt violently. I hold on tight.

'What's happening!' I shout, still holding on.

'Something has a hold of us,' the Doctor answers. 'We are being pulled in!'

'What has a hold of us?' I ask, feeling slightly worried but surprisingly excited. I knew we were in for an adventure!

'I don't know!' he shouts, grinning. 'I guess we will soon find out!'

The TARDIS spins wildly and we get thrown across the room. I land on the Doctor and we both laugh.

'This thing needs seatbelts!' I laugh, grabbing onto a pole.

'I know!' he shouts. 'But I've never quite got round to it!'

The TARDIS gives one more massive jolt and stops. I warily get back to my feet and notice the Doctor is already at the scanner.

'Where are we?' I whisper, walking over to him.

'Gah!' he shouts. 'It's broken!'

He bashes the side of the screen. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the scanner which explodes in a shower of sparks. I scream and jump out of the way.

"Why do you do this to me!" he shouts angrily.

The TARDIS gives one last groan and the Doctor makes for the door. I follow.

'Stay here,' he says, knowing I probably won't. 'Who knows what is out there.'

I wait until the door has closed behind him before moving. I run to the door and press my left ear against it. I listen for several minutes, barely breathing but I hear nothing. Suddenly I hear a voice and I jump.

'Laura,' it was only the Doctor. 'You can come out, it's perfectly safe.'

I slowly open the TARDIS door and peek outside. I see the Doctor standing there, smiling. My heart skips a few beats. He has the most gorgeous smile! I step outside of the TARDIS and the Doctor takes my hand. The door closes behind me and I take a look at my surroundings. We are in a huge, empty, golden field that continues almost as far as the eye can see. The only thing breaking the field is what looks like a small town several kilometres ahead of us. In the centre of the little town a huge church rises up above all the houses.

'Shall we go take a look?' asks the Doctor.

'Why not!' I say, my eyes glued to the church. My stomach churns a little so I hold onto the Doctor's hand a little tighter. He starts walking towards the town and I follow.

We are halfway between the TARDIS and the town when the Doctor stops and looks at me.

'Are you okay?' he asks, examining my eyes.

'Yeah, why?' I say, leaning back a little.

'Your hand is getting really sweaty and your pulse is racing.' he places his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature.

'I'm fine. I really am.' I say but my stomach churns with unease. Something wasn't quite right. I could feel it.

'Well if you say so,' he sighs. 'Let's keep going.'

The Doctor starts moving again but I stay put and look up at the sky. Clouds have formed and covered the sun, making the day feel icy. I feel uneasy again and run after the Doctor.

Before we know it we are at the edge of the little town. It is shabby and dark and quiet. Too quiet. The Doctor walks around scanning houses with his screwdriver but I don't move and look up at the gloomy church looming overhead. On one of the balconies stands a statue of an angel. She is covering her eyes with both her hands, as if she were crying. She was quite beautiful. I look over at the Doctor, who is squinting at his screwdriver with his thinking face on. I look back up at the church. The angel had disappeared. I decided I must have been imagining things.

I run over to the Doctor, who is sitting on a letter box.

'So, what's the story?' I ask him.

'Abandoned,' he says. 'No one has lived here for at least thirty years. But I sense something's here. Something in that church.'

We both look up at the eerie church.

'Who or what would want to hide in that place?' I ask.

'I'm not sure,' he says. 'But I think it might have something to do with what brought us here.'


	2. Chapter 2

I had never been much of a fan of churches and this one sent shivers down my spine from the moment I walked through the big, heavy double doors. It was incredibly dark and gloomy. The only light came from three candles calmly burning at the altar. There are rows upon rows of uncomfortable looking pews with a long, narrow isle up the middle. The ceiling is higher than any church I have ever been in and I can make out the faint outline of a bell right at the top. My spine tingles and my stomach churns.

'Doctor,' I whisper. 'I don't like it here.'

I turn to my right where the Doctor had been standing just seconds ago. I start to panic and look around the whole church. He is nowhere to be seen! Not that I could see very well in this light anyway.

'Doctor!' I shout, my heart racing. 'Doctor where are you?' My voice is rebounded back at me over and over again until it dies back down to silence.

'It's okay, I'm here.'

I jump at the sound as it echoes off the high walls. I turn my head towards the Doctor's voice. His head is poking out from behind a wall to my left I hadn't noticed before. He has his glasses on which means he must be investigating.

'Don't do that to me!' I say angrily, walking over to him. 'I'm creeped out in here enough as it is! I hate churches, especially bit old ones.'

'Oh I'm sorry,' he says, taking my hand. 'I promise I won't do it again.'

He leads me behind the wall. There is a huge staircase that just keeps going up and up until it turns a corner and out of view. It is very dark so I let the Doctor take the lead.

'Where are we going?' I ask while we walk, taking every step very carefully.

'The very top,' the Doctor answers excitedly.

We walk up and up, the lighting getting darker and the temperature getting colder. The stairs take a sharp turn to the right. It reminds me more of a lighthouse than a church. We pass a small doorway on our right and the door is open. I take a quick look inside as we pass and I see another of those angel statues, almost exactly the same as the one on the balcony. This makes me feel really uneasy.

'Doctor,' I say, tugging on the back of his coat. 'There's some kind of creepy statue in there.'

I look back at the doorway and all I see is an empty cupboard.

'Oh, no, never mind,' I say, confused and we keep walking.

We get higher and higher and soon I can't see a thing and feel incredibly claustrophobic. The Doctor takes two little torches out of his jacket pocket and hands one to me. I turn around and shine my torch down the staircase. I see yet another angel statue around thirty steps down. I turn back around and tug on the Doctor's jacket again.

'Doctor,' I say. 'I keep seeing these statues.'

I look back at the angel and let out a high pitched scream that echoes off the walls. The angel is only a few centimetres from my face. It is no longer beautiful. Not at all! Her mouth is open with sharp teeth bared. Her eyes are wide open, staring at me. Her hands are clenched like claws above my head. My heart races and I am too afraid to move a muscle. The Doctor jumps onto the same step as me, puts on his glasses and examines the statue closely.

'Laura,' he says seriously, still examining the angel. 'Don't blink.'

'Why?' I ask, not taking my eyes off the statue. 'What is it?'

'A Weeping Angel,' he says. 'Whatever you do, don't blink!'

'What happens if I blink?'

'You die.'

I gulp and stare at the Angel, concentrating so very hard on not blinking. The Doctor takes my hand and does the same.

We stand there and stare at the Angel for what feels like an eternity. A bead of sweat runs down my face even though it is freezing. I had encountered so many terrifying aliens but here I was, scared to death of a statue of an angel that is staring me in the face.

'We can't stay here for ever,' says the Doctor. 'We have to keep moving.'

'What are we going to do then?' I whisper, my eyes beginning to water.

'Run!'

He holds onto my hand tighter and we slowly back up the stairs, not taking out eyes or torches off the Angel. We reach another corner in the staircase. We turn around and we run.


End file.
